No todo es lo que parese
by LumyLum
Summary: Armin Dahl es un chico huérfano que por cosa del destino termina en la isla Vikinga Berk, se entera que no es el único que forma amistades con dragones. Hiccup encuentra una sincera amistad en Armin además de también descubrir el amor junto al joven albino. Juntos emprenden grandes peligros junto a sus dragones y alcanzar así la felicidad. (Resumen cursi xD)


Vale aclarar una cosa antes de empezar, a Toothless le cambio ligeramente el nombre para que la historia tenga un poco de sentido de acuerdo a lo que está pasando por mi mente. El nombre "Práxedes" lo eh sacado de una tía, ella es religiosa y en una ocasión la nombró de la nada y a mí me sonaba más a nombre de chico que de chica, y como no sabía que otro nombre ponerle a Toothless pues le puse ese ajam.

Capítulo 1.- No todo es lo que parece

Era esta una mañana de lo más común en Berk, una isla Vikinga situada a 12 días al norte del calvario y algunos grados al sur de "muere de frio" ubicado justo sobre el meridiano de la tristeza. Hacia algo de frio, por supuesto, estaban por llegar las heladas, y como cada mañana los jinetes salían con sus respectivos dragones a un paseo matutino antes de comenzar los acostumbrados entrenamientos.

- Ya, ya voy Toothless, no desesperes amigo – Un muchacho de cabello castaño-rojizo salía de su casa tras el llamado del furia nocturna. Emprendieron el vuelo encontrándose al resto del equipo con sus respectivos dragones

- Buenos días Hiccup – le saludó Fishlegs sobre su Gronckle

- buenos días chicos – saludó el castaño a todos mientras comenzaban el recorrido.

Como siempre, algunos se lucían con nuevos trucos aprendidos y otros solo se dedicaban a volaban con tranquilidad.

Hiccup Haddock era un chico de 17 años, de cabello castaño rojizo un poco largo y muy alborotado, estatura media y comparado a como era 5 años atrás ahora más corpulento, sus ojos eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda. Era quien lideraba a la escuela de Dragones y también el sucesor a liderar a su aldea. Era el único en todo Berk que montaba el legendario Night Fury, un dragón único en su especie… o eso creían ellos…

…

Sus paseos matutinos eran sus preferidos. Toothless siempre lograba mantenerse un poco aislado de todos, a excepción de Hiccup por supuesto, sin él no podría volar. Pero no era porque le molestara la compañía de sus compañeros, no, era simple esperanza.

La esperanza de ver a sus camaradas surcando esos cielos por los que volaba diariamente solo para encontrarse nuevamente, los extrañaba más de lo que aparentaba y ansiaba verlos muy pronto. Y pudiese ser obra del destino o una simple coincidencia, pero allí estaba. A escasos metros de distancia se encontraba él. A quien tanto ansiaba ver desde hace 5 años atrás, ese se acercaba velozmente hacia jinete y dragón.

~ ¡Práxedes! – gruñó el furia Nocturna que se acercaba velozmente a ellos

~ ¡Night! – voló este hacia él sin que Hiccup se lo lograra evitar. El chico miraba sorprendido al segundo furia nocturna frente a él. Aún más, que este se hubiese acercado directamente hacia ellos.

Continuó observando ambos dragones, podría apostar que se encontraban en una conversación, ya que solo había gruñidos y ronroneos de parte de ambos.

Ambos dragones miraron la lejanía antes de que Toothless gruñera nuevamente. Hiccup dirigió la mirada hacia aquel lugar que las creaturas miraban, solo se veía el mar.

~ Tendré ayuda allí para cuando llegues – continuó hablando Toothless

~ ¿Podemos confiar en ellos? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que nos mataban? ¡Es por eso que huimos de todo! – gruñó exaltado el dragón salvaje.

~ Lo sé, pero las cosas han cambiado, podemos confiar en estos humanos confía en mi Night – le dirigió la mirada al otro

~ No lo sé… la última vez que confié en ti nos abandonaste… jamás volviste… - le devolvió este la mirada solo que con tristeza

~ Te explicaré todo lo que quieras… solo tráelo, necesita ser atendido por los de su especie.

~ Vale, al este de la isla vikinga, ¿cierto? – Práxedes asintió, y con eso ambos dragones se retiraron a toda velocidad por distintas direcciones.

…

Continuaba acostado en cama un muchacho de cabello blanco como la nieve. Su fiebre no había bajado nada en horas, y Night se había ido aquella mañana en busca de ayuda. Escuchó el típico zumbido de la caída en picada del furia Nocturna en la entrada de la cueva. La cabeza del lagarto negro se divisó, segundos después sus alas lo cubrieron dejando en su lugar a un muchacho de unos 17 años, cabello negro como la noche un poco largo y ojos de un color azul toxico, de su cabello sobresalían sus orejas de dragón y apéndices. Por la espalda se veían sus grandes alas que doblaba para caber en la estrecha cueva, y más por debajo sobresalía la gran cola de este.

- ¿Le has encontrado? – preguntó el chico en cama.

- Si – respondió este mientras se agachaba para tocar cuidadosamente la frente del chico – no te ha bajado nada la fiebre – habló un poco desilusionado y se puso de pie nuevamente – ni hablar, tendré que llevarte con los humanos…

- ¡No! ¡Te van a matar! – se sentó de un salto el chico en su lecho

- Tranquilízate Armin, Práx está con los humanos, él te ayudará – intentó calmarlo mientras comenzaba a tomar sus cosas, llevaban varios días metidos en esa cueva.

Armin Dahl un muchacho de 16 años de edad, chico huérfano bajo el cuidado de un par de furias nocturna, Práxedes y Night. Era un chico delgado de estatura media, sin músculos pero fuerte, albino, cabello blanco y ojos vino, de piel pálida.

El dragón terminó de recoger todo, ayudó al albino a ponerse de pie, este se continuó cubriendo con la piel de oso que años atrás los dragones habían obtenido especialmente para el chico.

Hacía años que no veía a Práxedes, y tal parecía que volvería a encontrarse con uno de sus camaradas, este así lo consideraba, a ambos. Eran sus amigos, los únicos que no le rechazaban por su aspecto a excepción de sus difuntos padres.

Tras asegurase de que llevaban todo salieron de la cueva, nuevamente el dragón cambió su aspecto de semi-humano a bestia, Armin aseguró las pocas cosas que poseían antes de montarse y emprender vuelo.

…

Una vez tocaron suelo Hiccup bajó del dragón aun en shock, se suponía que su dragón era el último en su especie. Toothless se alejó planeando hasta la academia dejando a su jinete atrás.

Para los chicos en la academia les sorprendió ver al dragón solo, por lo general Hiccup siempre estaba con él. Lo que les sorprendió aún más fue el cambio de forma de este.

Un muchacho de aproximadamente 18 años estaba frente a ellos, vestía la típica ropa vikinga pero totalmente oscura, debajo de su oscura melena destacaban sus tóxicos ojos verdes. La cola que Hiccup le había proporcionado se había destrozado en el cambio.

Toothless gruño algo irritado, se aseguró de tener el camino de las entradas completamente despejado antes de quedarse parado en medio de la arena ante la mirada de todos. Segundos después Hiccup entró en la arena en busca de su dragón, solo pudo divisar al chico con alas en media arena y a sus amigos boquiabiertos sin quitarle la mirada de encima al de ojos tóxicos.

- Chicos, no lo van a creer… - se acercó el castaño a sus compañeros ignorando al nuevo

- no, tú no te lo vas a creer – habló Astrid aun mirando al semi-humano. Hiccup miró al chico al darse cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban sobre este.

- ¿Qué hay con ese? Es muy fanático de los dragones por lo que veo… - dijo este riendo un poco.

- Hiccup, ese es Toothless – respondió Fishlegs haciendo anotaciones en el manual. Aquello tenía que ponerlo inmediatamente.

- ya claro, es Toothless – rio sonoramente – vale, ya enserio, ¿Y Toothless? Se desapareció cuando llegamos a la isla.

- ¿Qué no estas escuchando? – le preguntó Tuffnut hablando un tanto rudo

- ese chico de allí es tu dragón – terminó Ruffnut

Todos continuaron mirando a Toothless extrañados, un zumbido los hizo salir de su trance, entró un furia nocturna con alguien a sus espaldas, este el igual que el semi-humano cambió su forma mientras entre ambos dragones sostenían al joven albino en pie. Se encontraba en peores condiciones que cuando salió de la cueva.

Su fiebre había aumentado, sus piernas flaqueaban por la falta de fuerza, Hiccup no pudo evitar acercarse y sostener al chico para sorpresa de todos, incluidos los dragones.

- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó preocupado al albino

- … N-no… - dijo antes de desmayarse en los brazos del castaño vikingo.

…

Volvió a despertar, se encontraba en cama. Un muchacho castaño se encontraba a su lado mirándolo fijamente. Un par de furia nocturna se encontraba descansando en una orilla de la habitación.

- ah, haz despertado… ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó el castaño al chico mientras se acercaba más sonriéndole.

- B-bien… - respondió el albino sonrojándose ante la cercanía del mayor.

- vaya, parece que tu fiebre volvió a subir – tocó suavemente la frente del chico a lo que aumentó el sonrojo del albino. Hiccup continuó mirándolo algo perdido en aquellos ojos de un singular color, jamás había visto a nadie con el cabello completamente blanco y ojos de un hermoso color rojo-rosa vino. Era bastante llamativo.

- E-estoy bien… - respondió este nervioso. Hacía años que no veía a otro humano.

- Menos mal, me diste un susto muy grande cuando te desmayaste en la arena – volvió a sonreírle intentando darle más confianza, este en respuesta le miró fijamente. – Por cierto, no sabía que los furia nocturna se pudieran transformar… - dirigió la mirada al par que seguían cómodamente dormidos uno junto al otro compartiendo calor.

- Todos los dragones pueden – respondió este – pero no son muy bien vistos por los humanos, se alteran más que en su forma bestia, es como si temieran que se mesclaran entre ellos, por eso no se trasforman muy seguido… - se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de asombro del castaño – p-perdón… - dijo este aun encogido de hombros mientras su sonrojo volvía a su cara.

- ¿Perdón por qué? – Hiccup ladeó la cabeza confundido. Ese chico además de llamativo era fascinante. Aparte de Fishlegs nunca había escuchado a otro hablar con tal experiencia de dragones.

- L-lo siento… - baja la mirada apenado – suelo hablar demasiado…

- Tonterías, era interesante lo que estabas diciendo – respondió el castaño buscando la mirada del albino – cuéntame más… - le sonrió al tener devuelta la mirada del menor. – pero primero… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- D-Dahl… - extendió frente al vikingo su delgada mano temblorosa – S-soy Armin Dahl…

- Hiccup Haddock – estrechó firmemente la mano temblorosa del albino notando una agradable calidez proveniente de este. – y dime, ¿De dónde vienes? – comenzó su interrogatorio soltando la mano del chico.

- No tengo exactamente un hogar… Night y Práxedes me llevaban de un lado al otro cuando necesitábamos un nuevo escondite…

- ¿Y esos quiénes son? –enarcó una ceja, no parecía estar acompañado de otro que no fuera el furia nocturna que lo había traído.

- ellos – señaló a los dragones – el más oscuro es Práxedes y el otro Night, ellos me han cuidado desde pequeño…

- ¿Práxedes? – Ríe un poco a lo que el albino lo mira extrañado – Bueno, yo lo conozco por otro nombre – responde al ver la cara confundida de Armin – como ya te dije, no sabía que se podía transformar, y no es que me diera una pista de su nombre, así que yo le puse uno para poder llamarlo.

- ¿Y cuál es? – ladeó la cabeza curioso

- Yo lo llamo Toothless – sonríe mirando al dragón. El albino miró también. Al notar aquella cosa inusual se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia los dragones.

- Espera… - dice el de ojos vino tomando la cola de Toothless – esto… - continuó mirando.

- ¡Ah! Es impresionante ¿O no? Yo se ha eh hecho para que siga volando – responde orgulloso.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? La última vez que lo vi estaba completo… - Armin desató la cola de repuesto mientras pasaba sus dedos a lo largo de aquel espacio vacío en la que alguna vez había estado aquella "ala".

- Bueno… a decir verdad eso fue mi culpa – respondió el castaño acariciándose la nuca.

- ¿Tu culpa? – volteo la mirada hacia él.

- Si… - se encogió este de hombros – lo derribé… y perdió esa parte de la cola… y no puede volar solo…

- ¡¿Lo derribaste?! – gritó este exaltado.

- Hiccup, ¿Cómo está el…? oh, ya ha despertado… - quien acababa de entrar era nada más y nada menos que Stoick the Vast quien miró a ambos chicos - ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – Se dirigió el albino al castaño – Práxedes y Night son los últimos de su especie, ¡Y tú lo derribas! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Maldita sea! – continuó alterado este.

- Tranquilo – Hiccup retrocedió ante la violenta reacción del menor – y-yo no lo hice intencional… en ese tiempo los… matábamos… no tenía ni idea de…

- ¡Calla de una vez! – respondió más enfadado.

- ¿Q-que pasa? – Despertó Night, este se había transformado para así poder entender la situación – Armin… - miró al albino quien temblaba de rabia y miraba con un inmenso odio al vikingo que horas antes lo había ayudado.

- Pasa que nos vamos – dijo este fríamente sin quitarle la mirada a los dos vikingos frente a él – despierta a Práxedes, nos vamos los tres ahora.

- ¡No! ¡Espera! Tranquilízate un poco. No puedes llevarte a mi dragón… - error, con aquello lo había empeorado.

- ¿Tu dragón? ¡¿Tu dragón?! ¡¿Qué, acaso son mascotas?! – gritó el albino aún más alterado.

- No era lo que quería decir… yo…

- Armin – aquella pelea había despertado al dragón mayor quien miraba a ambos chicos discutir – no soy mascota, soy su amigo…

- Pero tu cola…

- lo sé, no te preocupes, Hiccup también perdió algo suyo – miró al mencionado quien le sonrió para variar – además, él me cuida, se ha hecho responsable. – Acarició suavemente la cabeza del albino – no es malo, te lo puedo asegurar…

- Práx… - miró al dragón semi-humano, este en respuesta lo abrazó haciendo que se calmara. Sabía que lo extrañaba, porque era justo lo que él sintió cada noche que transcurría durante esos cinco años.

- …Bueno… - Comenzó a hablar Stoick incomodo por la situación – Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí hasta que te sientas mejor, si lo deseas podemos construirte una casa en la aldea, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras…

- ¿Quedarme? – miró el chico al vikingo mayor antes de mirar a sus camaradas - ¿Aquí?

- Este lugar es más seguro que estar perdiéndote por todos lados, tienes refugio y alimento, y no corres peligro de que otro dragón te ataque – le respondió Práxedes devolviéndole la mirada al albino.

- ¿Night? – miró al otro dragón, primero quería consultar antes de tomar una decisión.

- Tú elige, si quieres quedarte yo me quedaré también – habló el de ojos azul toxico.

- V-vale… - se encogió de hombros – No quiero forzarte…

- No tengo a donde ir en concreto, tú y Práxedes son mi única familia, y me gustaría estar con mi familia, no viendo donde cavar mi tumba – sonrió de forma burlona al menor.

- Entonces… ¿Nos quedamos? – ladeó la cabeza, muchas veces la sonrisa burlona del dragón lo confundía, y no sabía si tomarlo enserio o era una broma. El dragón asintió – Entonces supongo que acepto su invitación, señor…

- Stoick, Stoick the Vast – infló el pecho con orgullo - ¿y tú eres…?

- Dahl, Armin Dahl, de la isla Frei, señor…

- ¿Isla Frei? ¿La isla de los marginados? – habló sorprendido el mayor

- no, la antigua isla Frei, mi familia huyó cuando fue invadida… - bajó la cabeza lentamente al recordar sus fragmentadas memorias.

- oh, vaya… - comenzó a decir el mayor.

- bueno, bueno, creo que deberías descansar un poco más, la fiebre aún no se baja por completo – habló rápidamente Hiccup, sabía que el tema se iba por mal camino. Ayudó al albino a llegar devuelta a la cama, nuevamente se recostó quedándose dormido…

Continuará…


End file.
